


lonely lover's charm

by laufire



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, Halloween Challenge, One Night Stands, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 10:50:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12580092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laufire/pseuds/laufire
Summary: Halloween Party at Pandemonium! Downwordlers only. Pleasedon'tcome disguised as your own species. Nobody thinks it's cute.





	lonely lover's charm

**Author's Note:**

> For the [Shadowhunters Rarepair Network Halloween Challenge](https://shadowhuntersrarepairnetwork.tumblr.com/post/166647045255/have-you-ever-imagined-what-it-would-be-like-if/).

When Magnus came into a room, Maia had noticed, everything else around him seemed to move slower in comparison. He had entered the Hunter’s Moon not twenty seconds ago, and he’d already talked to half a dozen people, all fluid movements and bedazzling smiles.

He approached the bar, and for once, instead of ordering, he handed her a flyer (after, of course, making it appear out of thin air) and told her:

“Downwordler’s Halloween party at Pandemonium. You _cannot_ miss it.”

“You came all the way down here to hand invitations?” she teased.

“Sadly, no.” He dramatically let his weigh fall on the bar, his metal belt chain tingling against it. “I need to talk business with your alpha. Thought I’d kill two birds with one stone.”

“He’s in the back.”

“Thank you.” He stood up to leave, but he turned and pointed to the flyer. “Costumes are mandatory.”

“I’ll think about it.” 

He sent her a quick smile and started walking towards the door. And without turning back he said: “By the way, I dig the new hair.”

His voice had carried through the whole bar, making some people raise their heads, curious. She touched her shorter hair, a bit self-consciously, and shook her head, amused.

 * * *

The full moon was supposed to arrive just a few days after Halloween, and Maia, still not completely used to her new self, hadn’t been sure she’d be up to go until the almost literal last minute. In the end, she figured, what the hell, she deserved to have a good time for a change. Go a bit wild, get a bit drunk, get a lot laid, whatever. She felt pent up, like she needed to release some energy. So she threw on last years’ costume and set out to go to the pub.

She knew some of her pack would be there, but when she arrived, the place was so packed she couldn’t find them at first glance. The myriad of scents hit her hard, making her dizzy for a few seconds. She decided to go straight to the bar, down some quick shots and start to enjoy herself as quickly as possible.

That’s exactly what she did for the next hour. She eventually found the pack, danced with Gretel for a while. She drank, and danced, and talked with every Downwordler around, even a very grumpy, very elegant vampire for a few minutes.

On one of her trips to the bar she felt a tap on her shoulder, and when she turned back Magnus was there, as stylish as ever, with his cat-eyes on display and highlighted with make-up.

“A siren. Good choice.” He said, pointing at her costume. “Are you having a good time?”

“A great one.” She smiled up at him, feeling her head a little clouded after all those shots. “And you’re a pirate. Wait”, she paused, looking at the rope and (fake?) bruises around his neck, “a _hung_ pirate.” She lowered her eyes to his arms. “ _Really_ hung.”

He laughed loudly at that, resting his arm on the bar and getting closer to her. “You look gorgeous too. I would _gladly_ let my ship sink for you.”

“I doubt it. You clearly haven’t heard me sing.”

“Nonsense,” he dismissed, ”I’m sure it’d be beautiful. Though probably,” he paused to look around, “this is not the best place, acoustically.”

And Maia was great at recognizing openings.

“And what would be a good place for me to sing to you? Acoustically.”

“My office.” He said directly, looking straight into her eyes, without a hint of coyness. She felt her heart speed, the slight tipsiness of those shots slipping away, as the whole room seemed to come into focus.

“Lead the way.”

 * * *

She followed him to a softly lit room, with an elegant couch that was definitely big enough to fuck in.

She couldn’t resist to draw him in by the rope, and they started kissing immediately. She had almost forgotten how easy sex could be. And how _good_ kissing felt like. She hadn’t even kissed anyone since- well, since _that_ night.

They started taking each other’s clothes off, with minor complications -sex in costume: not her brightest idea. Magnus started kissing down her neck, leading her towards the couch until they were both sitting on it.

The room was completely isolated from the noise of the club, so the only things she could hear was the sound of their breaths, of their kisses, of their bodies. She didn’t know if it was the alcohol, or her new enhanced senses, but everything suddenly became a _little_ too overwhelming. 

Seeing where it was going, she pushed him away (a little more brusquely than she would’ve wanted). He stopped immediately.

“I don’t like to be laying down.”

He nodded, understanding. “Then you’ll have to sit on my face, because I want to eat you out.”

She laughed at his deadpan tone, and just like that, the weird tension in the room disappeared. Magnus laid down then, caressing her legs as she sat on him. The posture, wearing only her bra, made her feel a bit exposed, as it always had. But she talked herself out of it in a second; she wasn’t going to renounce to oral sex, after all. 

“Tell me if I’m pressing to tight.” 

The look he directed at her couldn’t have been more charged with skepticism. “I’ll be fine.”

“It’s just I’m not fully used to my new strength and-“

Turns out, oral sex is a _great_ way to shut someone up.

The guy clearly knew what he was doing -sex with an immortal: a _damn_ bright idea. He pressed just right with his tongue on her clit, and she had to grab the backrest of the couch to maintain the equilibrium, pulling his hair a little too roughly with her other hand. He brought her to the orgasm ridiculously quickly; as she stood up, she thought she would probably have beard-burn the next day, but it was fucking worth it. 

She gave him space to sit up and proceeded to undo his belt and pull down his pants, as a condom magically got out of the desk and traveled through the air. She opened and directly put it on him, lowering herself on his cock without any more fuss. She loved that part, the full control of the movement it gave her. Just as she felt she was over the edge, he started rubbing her clit, and she bit hard on his shoulder to drown the sound that wanted to come of her throat. 

She felt him come to, both breathing heavily. He put a hand on the back of her head and brought her down for one last, languid kiss. With one last nip at her lower lip he drew back, an easy smile on his face she couldn’t help but return.

As they separated, she prepared herself for the awkward post-coital moments. In her experience, the best way to avoid as much as possible was to just power through it, so that’s what she did. She started dressing, her hands still trembling slightly. As she tied her boots, Magnus handed her a glass of water. He was already fully dressed, with his make-up intact, as if nothing had happened. Neat trick.

“Thank you.”

They smiled at each other one last time, as she stood up to leave. 

“Go, I’ll leave in another minute.”

That was probably more for her benefit, but she was grateful for it. She could think of very few people it would be less embarrassing to sleep with than Magnus Bane, but a girl liked her privacy.

She closed the door slowly as she left the room, and took a deep breath before going back to the dance floor to look for Gretel and the rest of the pack, a smile still on her face.

She couldn't have come up with a better way to end her dry spell if she'd tried.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](https://laufire.tumblr.com).


End file.
